


Lights Out

by cherrypoplipgloss



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buddie (Relationship), Caught, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Eddie Diaz, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypoplipgloss/pseuds/cherrypoplipgloss
Summary: Eddie Diaz has noticed himself thinking about Buck in ways that he shouldn't. What happens when they get stuck in the showers together?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 477





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me messing around to see if I could actually write smut. It's definitely cheesy and far from reality, but oh well. Enjoy :)

Eddie kept his head low as he walked through the fire station. This was the third day on the job that his exhaustion caused him to lose focus and screw up. The team assured him it was fine and just an easy mistake, but he was beating himself up about it. The secret truth was that he had been staying up until sunrise every morning the past week stressing about the subconscious obsession hidden in the pockets of his mind. Ever since the Christmas party that Buck pulled together last minute, his thoughts were occupied by the blonde in ways that he would’ve never expected. He caught himself getting jealous whenever young girls would throw themselves at him and having strangely intimate dreams about his friend. At first he thought it was a weird phase, but now he couldn’t ignore it. Buck made him feel things that he had never felt before and it scared him. He had never been gay, bi, or anywhere in between. In fact, he was always a bit of a ladies man. He kept trying to remind himself of that whenever an image of Buck working out crawled it’s way into his mind yet it never worked. _Nothing_ ever worked.

Eddie let out a small sigh of relief when he hit the shower room. It signaled the end of his shift, the end of him having to throw on a charade in front of his closest friends. He tossed his bag of plainclothes on the wooden bench that was in the middle of the cold tile floor. His moment of solitude was quickly interrupted by the sound of metal rings gliding across a rack.

“Oh, hey,” Buck emerged from one of the curtains with only a towel to protect his modesty. Water droplets fell off the tips of his blonde hair and on his chiseled chest. The way the drops danced around every curve of every muscle down to his waist made Eddie’s breath stop. All that the stunned firefighter was able to get out was a small “Hi.”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Buck chuckled as he walked past him towards his belongings at the other side of the room. Not a ghost, he thought to himself, just his best friend who suddenly made him drool.

“It’s been a long day,” Eddie struggled to continue the conversation. He was finally able to pull his focus away and towards his own shower. After quickly tossing his uniform to the side, he used the stall as a hiding place from the blonde.

“So, I went on a date last night,” Buck said over the sound of running water.

“Yeah? How’d that go?” Eddie had to bite his tongue once he replied. Against his own will, a wave of heat rushed down to his hips. The thought of Buck getting dressed up in a suit wildly turned him on. He tried to control his racing thoughts but he couldn’t catch up. All he could imagine was ripping the taunting clothes off of his friend and ravishing him, hearing every moan from his lips, feeling every sensation in his body. Eddie leaned against the metal wall and gripped his manhood. He knew it was risky to jack off with the only privacy being a thin curtain, but he couldn’t control it. An animal-like sense overwhelmed him.

“Not bad but not great either. We didn’t really click at all.” The sound of Buck’s voice seemed to be getting closer as if he was aimlessly walking around the room. Half of Eddie wanted to tell him to leave and the other half fought to throw caution to the wind and pull him into the shower. He leaned his head back, using every muscle in his body to restrain the moan crawling up his throat. His hand moved up and down and up and down his rock hard dick, increasingly getting faster. Sure, he had masturbated to the thought of Buck before, but only in the safety of his own room in the middle of the night. This brought an entirely new level of lust.

“Eddie? You okay?” Eddie had been so caught up in the moment that he forgot he was in the middle of a conversation. He reluctantly pulled his hand away from himself and used it to lower the temperature of the water in an attempt to cool off.

“Yeah,” Eddie cleared his throat as if he was evicting any trace of pleasure in his voice. The blood continued to pump violently into his boner. The sexual desire coursing through his veins was almost daring him to continue, to see how far he could go. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything else.

“Do you think you’ll see her again?”

“Uh, no, probably not. _He_ wasn’t really my type.” Before Eddie had time to offer any type of reaction to his correction, there was a loud crackle that seemed to cover the entire station and everything went dark. Rain slammed against the roof violently and the harsh wind practically knocked the brick walls out of place. There wasn’t supposed to be a storm until later in the week, but Eddie was thankful for Mother Nature’s change in plans. It provided enough of a distraction to calm his raging hormones.

“You still here?” Eddie finally broke the sound of his own breathing after a few moments of silence. He pulled back a little bit of the curtain even though there was no use. Hell, he couldn’t even see his own hands in front of him.

“Yeah. I was just about to head out but now…” Buck didn’t need to finish his sentence for Eddie to understand. The shower room was practically a maze of hazards in the back of the building. It was never an issue before, but then again, it’s never been pitch black. The universe must have decided to play a cruel joke by practically locking the two of them in together. Eddie switched off the shower and began to pull himself together.

“Shit,” Diaz grumbled to himself when he realized he couldn’t find his clothes, let alone his towel.

“Everything okay?” Buck’s voice was suddenly right outside the curtain. While Eddie couldn’t see him, his presence sent chills down his spine. He could feel those blue eyes staring in his direction. God, how he wished he could lock them with his own as he pushed him on a bed. The reminder of his forbidden fantasy brought life to his appendage between his thighs. His muscles felt numb from the constant restriction he’s had to enforce. He barely moved his chest in fear that Buck would notice the influx of dopamine. His friend cleared his throat.

“Sorry, personal space. Gotta work on that,” The blonde muttered to himself. There was the sound of footsteps walking away and, before Eddie’s common sense could kick in, he spoke up. “Wait.”

“Yeah?” The steps returned immediately. Between the raging boner and shaking hands, Eddie felt like he was going to pass out. He struggled to keep his hands away from his dick and focus on the situation.

“I…” Eddie began, his confidence wavering, “I need to tell you something.” It was as if his body was on autopilot. There was too much going on for him to think clearly. He stood completely still, facing the curtain, trying to put together a sentence. Never in his life did he think he would be confessing his lust to his best friend while naked in the shower.

“I think I-“ All of the mental build-up went to waste as Buck interrupted him by pulling back the curtain. In one swift movement, he pushed against Eddie’s chest until they hit the metal wall then pressed his lips against his. Eddie was shocked but welcomed the physical attention. His hands gripped at Buck’s hips, pulling them against his own. All they could see was the silhouette of one another but that only intensified the passion between their bodies.

“I know you do.” Buck pulled away after the first kiss to judge the situation. Although Eddie couldn’t make out his expression, he knew his cheeks were probably flushed and his damp hair was a mess. He figured he was only wearing thin boxers from his grip on the waistband resting on his waist. Eddie felt a surge of sexual energy. Now that he had the ability to touch him in all the ways he had thought about, he was going to give his friend the time of his life.

“You know I’m not a bottom,” Eddie whispered as he took hold of Buck’s forearms and flipped their positions with ease. He skipped the lips and went straight for his neck, licking and biting the sensitive skin. The soft moans coming from Buck’s mouth only inches away offered the confirmation that his moves were working. The usual sexual confidence returned to Eddie larger than ever. He pulled up from his neck and, with his lips against Buck’s ear, ordered: “Open your legs.” He used the side of his foot to kick his ankles wider apart, causing something to begin to press against his waist. A smirk tugged at Eddie’s lips.

“You like that, Buckley?” He teased while dragging his hand down the six-pack he had spent too long staring at. When he started to tuck his fingers under the elastic, Buck’s body tensed up.

“You think I’m that easy?” The blonde huffed to assert his own dominance. He shoved the dark-haired firefighter backward. Eddie reached out to grab Buck, but he couldn’t find him in the dark. The level of suspense only raised his flaming hormones. An unexpected groan climbed out of him when he suddenly felt Buck’s hands on his cock. The friction of his palm against the staff created burning heat at his pace increased. Eddie rolled his eyes back in pleasure and his hips thrust back and forth. He pressed his hands against the metal to balance himself while getting hand fucked.

“Who knew Eddie Diaz was such a slut?” Buck commented in a husky voice, keeping the pace of his hand.

“Watch your fucking mouth,” Eddie moaned. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair then, without warning, pushed his raging dick through his lips. Buck choked at the unexpected mouthful but didn’t dare to spit it back out. It was thicker than he expected. He bobbed his head back and forth, slowly picking up his speed. His tongue traced every vein on the impressive cock and the build-up of spit that coated it worked as lube. Eddie’s knees shook at his coworker’s hidden talent. His jaw fell to make space for the rhythmic grunting that lined up with every suck. It didn’t take long for a tingling pressure to reach every part of Eddie’s body. His moaning grew louder and louder. His nails dug into Buck’s bare shoulders.

“I’m gonna fucking cum,” He growled. If the lights weren’t already out, his vision would’ve gone black from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. The blonde gripped the base of the cock and kept his mouth on the tip, using both sources to bring Eddie to the edge. Right before he was about to unload the tension, Eddie wrapped his calloused hand around Buck's neck and tugged up to a standing position. There was something about being so close to an orgasm and being so in control of the firefighter that made him feel wild.

“Your turn,” He huffed as he grabbed one of the blonde’s shoulders, keeping his own hand on his dick, and turned him around. If there was any other man in front of him, Eddie wouldn’t have even considered his actions. Something about Buck drove him to the edge in every possible way. Using the spit on his dick as a lubricant, he slowly slid himself into the blonde, taking in every sensation. The feeling of Buck pushing back into him was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Eddie naturally wrapped his hands around the base of his neck. He got lost in the hypnotic rhythm of thrusting bodies and moans and the only thing that brought him back was the whimpers coming from beneath him.

“I-I’m gonna-“

“Say it,” Eddie leaned forward with a strong push and whispered harshly against Buck’s ear. His own body was getting ready to explode as well but he was enjoying dragging out the feeling of ecstasy as long as he could. When he didn’t get a verbal response, he tightened his grip around Buck’s neck and said, “I told you to say it,” while picking up the pace of his hips to the fastest it’s ever been, even with a woman.

“I’m gonna cum,” Buck gasped as his body trembled with pleasure. His knees nearly gave out, but Eddie held him up against the cold metal. After a few more seconds of roughly smashing their bodies together, both men tipped over the edge, letting out unrestrained moans. The white liquid dripped down to the drain and the only sound filling the air was their attempt at catching their breath. Eddie, while his body felt ready to collapse, had never felt more alive.

As if nature was attentive to their actions, the power of the station came back to life. Eddie saw his friend fully naked for the first time in the light and a coy smile began to play at his lips when he noticed his red cheeks.

“We should probably-“ Buck said with a breathy chuckle.

“Definitely.” The brunette nodded. They hurried to throw on their dry clothes and head out of the locker room. Neither could keep their eyes off of each other in wonderment as they walked into the main section of the firehouse. Their playful small talk came to an abrupt halt when they noticed the stares from the rest of the team sitting around the truck.

“You guys okay?” Eddie cleared his throat. Bobby and Hen didn’t offer any type of answer before dropping their glances back to the toolbox next to them. Chim, however, stood up and started walking away. Shaking his head, he said,

“Just wishing we had thicker walls.”


End file.
